<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Good Evening by dreamingKatfish</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29412684">A Good Evening</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingKatfish/pseuds/dreamingKatfish'>dreamingKatfish</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Fluff, Gen, Gift Fic, M/M, Oneshot, Valentines Exchange, mostly - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:27:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29412684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingKatfish/pseuds/dreamingKatfish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Things don't frequently go to plan for Techno, but on the bright side, he isn't alone. (Even if he was in fact trying to do the whole lone wolf thing.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ranboo &amp; Technoblade &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade/Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>292</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Good Evening</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the fic, vibes listen to Oh, What A Life by American Authors. To my recipient, hope you enjoy this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Betrayal still stings in his heart even a week after the events that had unfolded. But Philza is there combing his hair back. Gently weaving it into a graceful braid. Ranboo sits criss-cross on the sofa seat, scrawling away in his memory book, the Axe of Peace he gifted Techno carefully stored away. It’s quiet and for the first time since doomsday, the weight on his shoulder lifts, even if just a minuscule amount. Philza hums as he finishes off the braid. He turns to sit side by side with Phil on the bed. He closes his eyes and rests his head on Philza’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s little more than the crackling fire, scratching of Ranboo’s pen, and howling wind outside. His cloak has long been discarded and hung up on the coat hook by the door. His sleeves rolled up, it would be too hot otherwise. Sure he’s lived in the nether, but still, if he doesn’t have to be too hot then he won’t be. Even Phil and Ranboo have hung up their jackets and cloaks. Everyone’s shoes sit by the door, though their socks remain on to shield their feet from the hardwood floor that has remained cold even with the fireplace lit. Philza begins to hum another bright tune. Ranboo’s writing pauses briefly before starting up again, faintly his tail can be heard thumping against the sofa cushion in beat with Phil’s humming. Techno takes a deep breath and lets it go, relaxing against Phil’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then Philza gets an idea and his smile broadens and he begins to stand, much to Techno’s confusion. He walks over a chest by the jukebox and pulls out a disc. Techno doesn’t recall seeing this one before, but he supposes Phil must’ve gotten it recently. Phil inserts it in the jukebox and walks back over to Techno and holds out his hand. Techno accepts it and Phil pulls him up and into the center of the room. Ranboo looks up at the two of them, tilting his head. Techno blushes as Philza pulls him close and lifts the hand he’s holding and wraps his other arm around Techno’s waist and begins to sway in time with the music. It clicks and Techno realizes what Phil is doing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Philza smiles at him and begins to step, Techno follows his lead, a small smile on his face. Philza picks up the pace with the song and the two of them are swinging around and smiling brightly. His braid sways behind him, as Philza’s hair seems to float around his head like a halo as they spin. They dance at a faster pace than most waltz, but neither particularly mind. Ranboo puts his book to the side and claps along to the beat, smiling brightly. And when Phil begins to laugh loud and bright, Techno can’t help but join in.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They spin around, smile bright and laughter loud. And Techno can't help but think what a life. Things have gone so very wrong and yet here they are. They’re all still alive and can still smile and laugh and play and dance. Even when it would make more sense to cry and to rage and holler against betrayal, he doesn’t. He can be angry later. There’s no point right now. Not while he’s here. Not with these two. Not with Philza. So instead he takes a deep breath and lets it go. Letting the laughter and warmth in the air fill his soul and remind him he’s not a monster or a tool or a weapon. He’s Techno and he’s more than enough just as himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then wearing socks on hardwood floors comes back to haunt them and Phil’s foot slips from under him and trips him, dragging Techno down with him. Phil gets his breath forced out of him as Techno falls on top of him. Ranboo scrambles up and asks, “Are you two okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phil taps Techno’s shoulder and waves his hand, it takes a second to click but then Techno rolls off and Philza gives a thumbs up. “I’m good.” Techno and Ranboo relax, Phil rolls his eyes at them, “Oh knock it off, I’m not that old, falling onto the floor isn’t going to kill me.” He sits up and pulls his legs criss-cross, Techno doing the same beside him as Ranboo moves to join them on the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never said that Phil,” Techno reminds him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knocks his shoulder into Techno’s, “Like I don’t know you two enough by now to be able to tell.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno tries to give Ranboo a ‘can you believe this guy’ look, but Ranboo just innocently shrugs, “He’s got us there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno falls back against the floor, arm flung over his eyes, crying out, “Betrayallll!” Causing Phil to crack up into laughter at his misery, Ranboo faintly chuckling along with him. He shoots Phil a dirty look from under his arm. But then launches himself up and tackles Phil to the floor. Ranboo yelps and launches himself back up onto the sofa while Phil and Techno begin to wrestle. He chuckles at the adults acting more like children than he is right now. It’s a silly little thing, but considering how crazy everything’s been lately in Ranboo’s professional opinion if any two people deserve a break like this, it’s these two. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, Phil gets the upper hand and Techno collapses against the floor, he looks over to Ranboo and reaches for him, “Ranboo, tell my husband… to make sure my grave says ‘subscribe to Technoblade.’” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m right here, you menace,” He sits back and lets Techno sit up before lightly shoving him to the side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I think he’s got it,” Ranboo says, continuing the joke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Phil then gets the idea to out-drama Techno and clutches his chest with one hand and looks down to the left, covering his face with his other hand. “Not even an ‘I love you’ before he goes. I see now all I’m here for is to write on gravestones. It’s fine.” But his attempt fails as his shoulders shake with laughter as he goes on, causing the other two to start laughing as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few moments Techno pulls Phil’s hand away from his face and plants a chaste kiss to his lips, “I love you.” He pulls back slightly and raises an eyebrow, “There, happy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Philza hums and sighs in joking disappointment, “It will have to do. It will have to do.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ewww, get a room,” Ranboo jokes, breaking the fake tension in the air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno guffaws and splutters before getting out, “This is my house! </span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span> get a room elsewhere!” Blush running across his face. Phil laughs at his husband’s embarrassment and just to mess with Techno a little more, raises his hand towards Ranboo for a high five. Techno’s jaw drops and he just looks between Ranboo and Phil with a mixture of shock and betrayal. As he can not believe they would do that to him, </span>
  <em>
    <span>in his own house</span>
  </em>
  <span> nonetheless. “Is nothing sacred anything more?” Techno grumbles under his breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phil pecks his nose with a, “Yes.” He then looks over to the clock and claps his hands. “Okay, that’s it, time for bed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aww,” Ranboo pouts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope, none of that.” Phil gets up, offering a hand to Techno and helping him up a well. He grabs Ranboo’s jacket and passes it to him, “Bedtime, get some sleep!” He shoos Ranboo out of the door once he has his shoes on. He keeps an eye out through the window to make sure he makes it to his nearby abode safely. He turns once Ranboo’s inside and sees Techno tense behind him, ready to jump in and go help if needed. But Phil just shakes his head and Techno relaxes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well today was nice,” Phil fills the silence as he shuffles around the room to clean up the mess they had made before going to bed. “Ranboo’s a good kid.” Techno huffs, he’s still not too keen on trusting anyone any time soon. But he silently admits to himself that Phil has a point. Phil knows better than to point it out and instead continues, “We haven’t had much time to relax, maybe we should go off for a bit. Have a vacation. Go somewhere </span>
  <em>
    <span>they</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” and he doesn’t even need to specify, both of them already know who he’s talking about, “won’t find us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about Ranboo?” It’s the closest he’ll come to admitting he cares about the kid out loud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phil shrugs as he offers a hand and pulls Techno close. “We can always take him with us,” Phil suggests, “A little ‘family’ vacation.” Techno immediately wraps his arms around Phil. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno hums and considers it. At least it’s not leaving the kid here to mess with their stuff. And the kid would know where they were if he was left here, so if he’s with them then no one can try to kidnap him and get information. He plants a kiss on Phil’s lips and answers once he pulls back, “Sounds good.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phil smiles and relaxes further into his hold, if that’s possible. “Well, that settles it. Maybe we can go somewhere warm, hang around a beach, go swimming.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anywhere with you Phil, anywhere with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phil chuckles, “Chessy motherfucker aren’t you.” It’s not a question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno plants kisses all over Phil’s face as his laughter gets louder, “You love it.” Techno reminds him between kisses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, Philza manages to bat his husband away enough to reply, “I sure do, huh?” He captures Techno into a proper kiss. Longer than the ones they shared earlier now that Ranboo is gone. He loves the kid, but he’s not going to make out with his husband while Ranboo is watching. When they pull back he smiles and pats Techno’s arm, “Come on, we should get to bed as well.” And though Techno groans in disappointment, he knows better than to argue with Phil. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two separate long enough to get ready for bed. Moving around each other with a practiced grace that comes from years upon years of living together. Techno falls into the bed first, Head propped up on one hand as he waits for Philza. Thankfully he doesn't have to wait long, because soon Phil walks in, shutting off the lights, and makes his way over to the bed. The fire is dimmer than earlier, but it still faintly outlines Philza’s form in the dark. Techno lifts the cover and Phil doesn’t hesitate to scoot under it and curl around Techno, wings stretched out behind him. Techno drops the blanket and tangles their legs together, curling around Philza in return. And the two fall into a peaceful slumber, listening to each other’s faint breaths and heartbeats. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've made a discord server for discussing ideas and content, everyone welcome: <a href="https://discord.gg/3jKrfJWb2g">3jKrfJWb2g</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>